Obvious
by ComplicatedxAndxStunning
Summary: "Robyn wasn't the most affectionate person ever. It wasn't hard to figure out, what with her verbal and physical abuse, common insults and the occasional threat of violence." Carbyn oneshot.


**Hey guys!**

**So, I feel like complete and total crap for not updating in, like, FOREVER.**

**You all can hate me as much as you want. Until I actually finish the next chapter, here's this little oneshot I typed up.**

**It's not much, but I hope it's enough to make up for at least a week of me not updating (:**

**Oh, and by the way, the lyric "It's obvious that my heart beats for you" is from the song "So Obvious" by Runner Runner. Amazing song. Look it up.**

**XOXOXOXOX**

_It's obvious that my heart beats for you._

Robyn wasn't the most affectionate person ever.

It wasn't hard to figure out, what with her verbal and physical abuse, common insults and the occasional threat of violence. Even Carlos, the person whom she was perhaps the closest with, was subjected to constant mistreatment, including, but not limited to; threats of bodily harm, punches, kicks, etc.

So, it wasn't a total surprise when Carlos finally brought up the subject to his friends.

"Guys, I don't think Robyn likes me."

Logan nearly spit out his milk, James paused his video game and snapped his eyes towards Carlos, and Kendall poked his head out his bedroom, all three boys staring at the Latino with blank looks.

"You're kidding, right?" Logan asked, before turning to his other friends. "Please tell me he's kidding."

"I don't think he is," Kendall said, and James rolled his eyes, before resuming his video game.

"Dude, she likes you," he said, and the blonde soon joined him on the couch, grabbing the other controller. Carlos just continued to stare at the shiny, plastic helmet in his hands.

"But-"

"_Dude_," James said once again, firmly, "she likes you."

"But she always hits me, and insults me!"

"Because she _likes you_," Kendall said.

"But she hits you guys too!" Carlos protested.

"But she hits you more." Logan and James nodded in agreement, and both soon turned back to doing what they'd been doing before Carlos shared his theory. Carlos, however, just continued to stare down at the tinge of his reflection on the helmet, frowning softly.

Carlos Garcia wasn't an expert on girls. Hell, he'd never even had a girlfriend. In fact, he couldn't name a single time where he'd actually held a conversation with a girl in Minnesota that didn't end with him making a fool of himself before he moved to L.A. According to James and Kendall (excluding Logan because let's face it, the boy was more of a babbling idiot in front of girls than Carlos, and _that_ was saying something), girls were soft. They were sensitive. You had to treat them with kindness and respect, and do all you could to make them happy.

And then he met Robyn Rocque, who completely went against everything he'd previously been told.

She'd take offense if you tried to help her. She doesn't like compliments. And don't even _think_ about making a move and saying a line or two if you don't want a sore shoulder and a hurt ego after your failed attempt.

James' and Kendall's advice had _not_ prepared Carlos for her. She was different. So, so different and that was what Carlos liked about her. She could give a hit and take one right back. Her tongue was sharper and hurt way worse than her fists ever could. With a flash of her bright green eyes and a flip of her curly hair, she could make you feel the worst you've ever felt in your whole entire life.

Which is why people thought he was crazy for liking her, but he couldn't help it. He admired her independence. He liked the fact that she could stand on her own without anyone beside her.

Until he found himself in this predicament, questioning whether he and Robyn were even friends.

After asking Riley the very same question, and getting an answer similar to those of the boys ("Are you kidding me? Of course she does, idiot."), Carlos decided that the only thing he could possibly do was ask Robyn herself.

Which was easier said than done, he discovered when he finally found the brunette lounging by the pool. Sunglasses covered her eyes and her earbuds were plugged into her ears. She was scrolling through her iPod Touch when Carlos suddenly sat himself down next to her. She glanced at her neighbor, until a small smile made its way to her face at the realization that it was Carlos.

"Hey, Helmet," she greeted, removing her earbuds and lifting up her sunglasses, placing them in her curls. She frowned when Carlos looked away as soon as her eyes met his. "What?" Carlos swallowed harshly, trying to push away the anxiety that was slowly building up. Asking the question was easy. It was the unknown answer that that set his nerves on edge. He took a deep breath, and stared down at the tile.

"…Do you like me, Robyn?"

As several seconds ticked on in silence after he finally asked, he stole a glance at the brunette. She was staring down at her iPod with a thoughtful look, and said nothing for a few moments.

"… Wow." His head snapped up at the one syllable sentence.

"What?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just… you're even more stupider than I thought." Instead of being offended, he just stared at her, confused by her words.

"What?" She scoffed, and stood up, before turning to stand in front of him.

"I've kept you around this long, right?" Carlos nodded, and she smirked. "There's your answer." She swiftly turned around on her heel, and began walking away.

Sure, it wasn't the most informative answer, and definitely shouldn't make him feel better, but for some reason, a familiar, warm, fuzzy feeling began to creep into his system. He grinned to himself, and bounded after her.

_It's obvious that my heart beats for you._


End file.
